


Ring Mates

by Quee_rbee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Do I Actually start a story?, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makkachin to the rescue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quee_rbee/pseuds/Quee_rbee
Summary: Victor has a life crisis and Makkachin sleeps. Even living legends have really bad days.





	Ring Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boromir Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340479) by Tosquinha. 



> Okay- so blame @tosquinhaon tumblr for creating such a comic to go along with this. It is really cute and it pushed me to this point.

Victor shifted from sleep, the cold unforgiving air of Russia waking him bright and early. Though, it was just the way he liked it. He stretched and turned, fully expecting another body next to his, but the spot was left cold. He peaked a look seeing that, yes, the spot was vacant but Makkachin sat at the end of the bed so Victor relaxed knowing he wasn’t totally alone.  
Yuuri wasn’t usually up this early. His husband. His love. His perfection.  
Victor couldn't quite help the smile that touched his lips as he sat up, noticing the strong smell of lavender in the room. On the table stand next to his bed, bless his husband, was a cup of Earl Grey tea. His smiled grew wider as he carefully picked the blue mug up in his hands, appreciating the warmth which admitted from it.  
Yuuri and him had been together for almost 5 years, Yuuri moving in about 3 of those years ago. The change from Japanese to Russian culture had been rough on Yuuri. Evident in that he slept in until four pm at first. It took everything in Victor to wake up what he considered, “But yUURI! Look at you hugging your body pillow! It’s so cute, please let me post it!... Well I rather find your saliva covered cheek adorable…”.  
Victor sighed in a blissful moment, appreciating the things they did together and the love that was understood between them. Victor shifted his right hand over to his left, slimming down his ring finger to find nothing.  
Wait.  
Victor spilled the tea setting it down to observe his hand which was, indeed, bare.  
He lost his ring.  
No, he didn’t lose it. Just misplaced. Still, a cold sweat broke through Victor as he jolted out of bed, waking up Makkachin in the process.  
He searched. Oh my god, he searched anywhere that he had remembered being near the day prior. His finger, though with no ring to be found, felt heavy and incomplete.  
Makkachin was no help, just happily bouncing around on each new pile of blanket that got thrown. After trashing the bedroom, pillows scattered and blankets balled up, he made way to go search more elsewhere.  
He hesitated as he approached the door to the living room, hand only gripping the doorknob. What would Yuuri think? His adorable and precious little Yuuri whom bought him a ring that matched his own. Victor huffed out a pout, but tried to calm the thoughts that threatene at his subconscious. Yuuri wouldn’t be mad. If all else fails, they could buy new ones!- and an extra set in fear of this event happening again.  
Victor practically kicked the door open to find Yuuri drinking tea himself, reading a book.  
“YUURI I-”, he rethought his plan, then abandoned the sense of being calm going back to loud explaining, “I THINK I MISPLACED MY RING AND THIS ISN’T, IN ANY WAY, SAYING I HATE IT OR YOU I’M JUST A MESS- I GUESS AND I’M SORRY, I LOVE YOU”, Victor had gotten onto his knees in front of Yuuri at this point and was cupping Yuuri’s hands in his, “AND PLEASEDON’TBEMADBECAUSEIWANTYOUTOBEHAPPYAND-WE Can.. buy another..”.  
Victor cut himself off as his hands gripped Yuuri’s tighter, feeling. Victor slowly slipped Yuuri’s left hand in his, noticing the lack of gold shining back at him. Victor didn’t know to be relieved or also terrified.  
“Victor”, Yuuri’s tone numb and his glasses reflecting light making Victor unable to meet his eyes, “Don’t you remember? We ended this. I’m just here to pick up my stuff, and Makkachin”. Victor froze. What. He felt sick to the point of passing out, his stomach twisting in pain. He gripped Yuuri’s hands tighter.  
“I-.. N..No”, Victor throat grew tight, restricted as he felt himself break a little more every second Yuuri sat unmoving. Yuuri suddenly pulled his hands away, taking a sip of tea. His eyes still unseen. Victor’s tears began to fall freely then, as he let out a choked sob trying to grab for Yuuri but he seemed to move impossibly fast to the front door. He didn’t glance back, not even at Victor’s quiet pleads and begging tone of “Please…d-don’t leave…”  
Victor awoke suddenly with fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he startled upwards. His breathing was heightened and he could feel his hands trembling when they ran through his hair. The sun washstand barely peeking through, as his eyes adjusted to the light. Victor tried to calm himself, but immediately looked over to find that once horribly empty spot, now filled with a very unconscious, snoozing Yuuri.  
He glancing at his own hand to see the gold of promise wrapped around his finger, very real and very comforting. His heart slowed, seeing Yuuri practically cradling his own cheek with his ringed hand in his sleep. Victor couldn’t stop himself as he laid back down, slipping his arms around Yuuri getting as close as possible.  
Here and warm.  
Yuuri frowned in his sleep (Victor took a mental picture) and turned so he could curl closer to Victor, in which Victor felt a couple more tears fall as he stroked down his husbands cheek, kissing along his hairline.  
Yuuri’s head slipped into the crook of Victor’s neck as he left out a soft, happy hum relaxing in Victor’s arms as his hand found Victor’s, squeezing weakly but reassuringly. Victor held him tightly, dozing off again to the smell of lavender hair wash and a muffled (possibly concerned),  
“Sleep Vitya.. Je t’aime”.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Chris taught Yuuri some French ;) Victor needs lots of cuddles and both his loves will supply that! Follow my Tumblr: @Blueriver54 for more YOI content.


End file.
